


Home

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: Fandom Challenges [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, avengers!reader, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @chelsea072498's Let's Go Crazy Challenge. I slightly modified the quote b/c I wanted to make the reader gender neutral. I hope this is ok. It’s my first time writing Bucky. I hope he wasn’t too OOC.Prompt: Prince's ‘Kiss’ and 'He knew he was home when his lips touched hers.'





	Home

Bucky Barnes never really had a home. Sure, he grew up in a Brooklyn duplex with his family, but there was never really a sense of belonging there.

When the war began and he had enlisted to serve, the squadron he served with was like his family, but it still wasn't home. After falling and surviving the fall from the train, HYDRA had become his new family and everything he had ever known before was forgotten. He became the ghost assassin, 'The Winter Soldier'.

He never really understood what having a home meant, even moving into The Avenger's Tower with Steve. It gave him a place to live and feel safe, but not really something he could call 'home'.

Not until he met you.

You had joined the Avengers about a year ago, after escaping a Hydra facility where they had experimented on you, and other mutants, to create an army of Super Soldier mutants. After being poked and prodded time after time, you had gained the power of Pyrotechnic Manipulation. You started small, forming small balls of fire, but now you could create giant firestorms and infernos. Bucky had been fascinated with your powers as he watched you train and improve your control.

Meeting you gave Bucky a sense of peace he didn’t know he needed, that he was missing. Now if he could only bring himself to profess his feelings towards you. He wasn’t sure you felt the same. He wondered, with the quick glances you sent his way when you thought he wasn’t looking and that smile that seemed only for him.

Laying on his bed, he shook his head to clear the thoughts running amok inside. You and Bucky were the only two left in the tower, due to an emergency mission that had occurred before you and Bucky returned from a previous one. He couldn’t sleep with the ruckus going on in his brain. ‘Maybe a beer or two would help’ he thought.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he got out of bed. Opening the door, he heard a faint noise from down the hall. Knowing the tower was well guarded, he figured you were awake too. He followed the sound and found you in the kitchen, singing quietly to the song that was playing.

_You don't have to be rich_  
_To be my girl_  
_You don't have to be cool_  
_To rule my world_  
_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_  
_I just want your extra time and your_  
_Kiss_

Bucky stood entranced at the sight as he watched you move your hips seductively to the lyrics, stirring something at the kitchen counter. You had never looked more beautiful to him, dancing around the kitchen with your messy ponytail and your mismatched pajamas. You were perfect in his eyes. You were a goddess.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby_  
_If you want to impress me_  
_You can't be to flirty, mama_  
_I know how to undress me, yeah_  
_I want to be your fantasy_  
_Maybe you could be mine_  
_You just leave it all up to me_  
_We could have a good time_

_Don't have to be rich_  
_To be my girl_  
_Don't have to be cool_  
_To rule my world_  
_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_  
_I just want your extra time and your_  
_Kiss_

Hearing you sing and watching you move your body to the music became too much. He cleared his throat and chuckled inwardly as you whipped your head around at the sound, a blush forming on your cheeks as you switched off the radio.

“Oh, Bucky! I didn’t see you there! I’m sorry. Did my music wake you?”

He pushed himself off the doorway and walked to the island as he spoke. “No, doll. Not at all. Just couldn’t sleep. You either?”

You shook your head, avoiding his piercing gaze. “No, too quiet and too much on my mind to sleep peacefully.”

Bucky tilted his head in a questioning manner. “Anything I can do to help?”

You smiled but shook your head. “No, Bucky. Not at the moment, but thank you.” He nodded his head in understanding.

A few minutes passed in uncomfortable silence before you gathered your courage to speak again. “Would you like some tea, Bucky? Chamomile is supposed to help relax you so I thought I’d try some...” You quieted yourself after realizing you were rambling.

“Chamomile, huh?” Bucky raised an eyebrow before shrugging. ‘Eh, why not.” He stepped over to you and grabbed a mug and a Chamomile K-Cup. Man, he was glad technology was more advanced than a tea kettle.

As the Keurig brewed, he watched sit yourself on the counter and sip your tea, brushing a stray piece of hair out of your face.

“So, what was that song you were singing to?” The sound of his voice made you jump slightly and your cheeks turn pink.

“Oh, um… Just a song by a singer named Prince.” You stuttered as you placed your mug down.

“Prince?” Bucky scoffed as he fixed his tea, “Is he actual royalty?”

You rolled your eyes. “No, but ‘Kiss, happens to be my favorite song. He always makes me feel beautiful and sexy…” Your voice trailed off as you noticed Bucky staring at you so intensely, it made you feel faint. “What?”

Bucky sauntered closer to you, standing between your legs, placing his hands on either side of you, caging you in. You looked away as you lowered your head. The man you had feelings for was too close for you to endure.

“Doll, hey. Look at me.” He whispered. You took a deep breath before meeting his gaze, those blue eyes staring into your soul. “You don’t need a song to show you’re beautiful and sexy… because you already are. You’re perfect.”

You blushed and shook your head. “I’m not perfect, Bucky. I’m so far from perfect.”

His hand gently grasped your chin, pulling you to face him. “You are perfect. You’re home. My home” He whispered before leaning closer to you

Bucky was right. You were home. _He knew he was home when his lips touched yours_.


End file.
